The present application relates to a liquid crystal display cell for an electronic timepiece equipped with time indicating hands, the liquid crystal display cell being generally in the form of a frame, of circular or rectangular shape, surrounding a central aperture, in which are accommodated the time indicating hands. In the present specification and claims, such a configuration of liquid crystal display cell will be referred to as of "annular" form, for brevity of description. The annular liquid crystal display cell serves to provide such information as seconds data, in the form of display segments which are successively actuated around the periphery of the analog time display section comprising the time indicating hands. Such a liquid crystal display cell, which enables an electronic timepiece of superior design to be produced in which the time indicating hands display and the liquid crystal display cell are arranged in an attractive and harmonious manner, has previously been disclosed by the present applicant. The present application relates to an improved construction for such a liquid crystal display cell, in which the number of connecting leads between the liquid crystal display cell and associated drive circuits can be reduced, by providing a plurality of common electrodes for the display cell elements. As will be illustrated by the preferred embodiments, the available display area of a liquid crystal display cell according to the present invention is not significantly reduced by comparison with a liquid crystal display cell of similar configuration in which only a single common electrode is provided. With a liquid crystal display cell according to the present invention, the electrodes whereby external circuits are connected to the segment electrodes of the cell can be arranged in an optimum configuration with respect to minimizing the overall size of an electronic timepiece which is provided with a number of externally actuatable switches.